Please, Look At Me!
by BunnyJungie
Summary: Aku mohon lihat aku hyung -Jeon Jungkook .. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu -Kim Taehyung .. Vkook, MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok and other
1. Chapter 1

Title : Please Look At Me  
Author : BunnyJungie (Tiara)  
Cast : Vkook, Namjin, MinGa,  
Genre : Hurt, Angst, Brothership, Friendship, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung- Jeon Jungkook .. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu.- Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _Jungkook POV_

.

.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Aku menutup mataku kala sosok pria yang telah sah menjadi suamiku itu mencium keningku singkat, membuka mataku kembali saat suara tepuk tangan terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang ini. Aku tersenyum ke arah orangtuaku juga kedua pasangan lainnya yang kini menyandang sebagai mertuaku, aku bahagia dengan pernikahan ini namun disisi terdalam hatiku begitu sakit juga hancur. Kenapa? Kalian pasti herankan? Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari terbaik untuk semua pasangan di dunia ini, tapi aku malah menjadikan hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan. Jujur saja aku sangat senang karena aku menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai sejak lama, namun ini juga menjadi sangat menyakitkan karena aku menikah dengan pria yang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kim Taehyung, pria yang begitu aku cintai juga pria yang berstatus sahabat sejak kecilku. Aku sudah mencitainya sejak duduk di bangku _Junior High School_ ketika ia dengan telaten mengobati lukaku akibat berkelahi saat itu, hatiku berdesir begitu wajahnya ada sangat dekat dengan wajahku, dadaku berdegup kencang saat mata kami saling bertemu, perutku tergelitik ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan dan sejak saat itulah aku sadah bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat suara eomma menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Jungkook-ah?" panggil eomma seraya berlari memelukku erat.

"eomma." Jawabku masih dalam pelukkannya. Eomma melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih menatap Tae hyung yang sedang bicara dengan appa.

"Taehyung-ah, Appa percayakan Jungkook padamu. Tolong jaga dia seperti Appa menjaganya." Titah appa. Aku melirik Tae hyung yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada appa dan menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ya, pasti Appa." Jawabnya. Aku hanya menunduk sedih mendengar jawabannya, karena aku tahu persis bahwa ia terpaksa melakukan semua ini.

"Jungie-ya, jangan merepotkan Taehyung arra? Kau harus menjadi istri yang baik dan penurut pada suamimu." Ujar appa padaku. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk appa dengan erat.

"Pasti Appa, aku akan menurut dan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Tae hyung." Balasku

SKIP

.

.

Aku menatap sendu punggung tegap milik Tae hyung hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, kami baru saja sampai di rumah yang di berikan appa Tae hyung sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Aku beranjak menuju balkon yang berada tepat di kamar ini memandang lagit malam mungkin bisa membuat rasa sedihku sedikit menghilang, sudah sejak dua bulan lalu Tae hyung tidak penah mau bicara denganku sejak aku memutuskan menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tahu aku sangat egois mementingkan perasaanku tanpa perduli perasaannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bersamanya. Aku lelah terus-menerus memendam semuanya, aku sudah terlalu sakit berada di sampingnya tapi tidak pernah bisa meraihnya. Aku juga ingin bahagia seperti orang lain, aku juga ingin merasakan yang namanya mencintai juga dicintai. Aku yakin lambat laun Tae hyung pasti akan mencintaiku, seperti yang appa Tae hyung bilang cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa bersama dan mungkin saja karena kami selalu bersama ia bisa mencintaiku nanti.

Clek...

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka oleh Tae hyung, aku tersenyum padanya lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kau sudah selesai hyung?" tanyaku seraya tersenyum manis padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya membuatku menghela napas pelan karenanya, aku memutuskan untuk cepat masuk ke kamar mandi namun aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tak perlu membuatkan aku makan malam, kau makan saja sendiri. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu dan kau bebas menggunakan kamar ini." ujarnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat mendengar ucapannya, dadaku berdenyut sakit hingga membuat kristal bening meluncur indah dari mataku. Secepat mungkin aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup rapat pintunya agar isakkanku tidak terdengar olehnya,

"Hiks...hiksss..hi..kss.." aku terisak pelan tepat saat pintu kamar mandi kututup rapat, aku segera menyalakan shower agar Tae hyung tak mendengar kalau aku sedang menangis. Aku masih terus terisak di bawah guyuran air, aku sudah tidak perduli dengan tuxedo putih yang kupakai menjadi basah kuyup bahkan aku sudah tidak memerdulikan hari yang semakin larut dan membuat udara semakin dingin. Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap ke arah cermin, aku memandang wajahku yang semakin pucat karena sudah hampir satu jam aku diam di bawah guyuran air dingin. Hingga akhirnya tubuhku jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin kamar mandi, menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok lalu memejamkan mata dengan tetap membiarkan air dingin menguyur tubuhku.

.

 _Jungkook POV end_

.

.

 _Taehyung POV_

.

.

"ASTAGA, tuan muda!"

Aku membuka mata saat sebuah teriakan yang kutahu suara dari pelayan di rumah ini terdengar di telingaku, sial aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin istirahat tapi suaranya sangat menganggu. Ada apa sebenarnya disana? Apa yang anak itu lakukan sih? Menyusahkan saja. Dengan segera aku beranjak menuju kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarku itu, sesampainya di sana aku dapat melihat wajah pucat mantan sahabatku itu dan aku yakin ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Setahuku dia masuk kamar mandi sudah dua jam yang lalu tepat saat aku keluar dari kamar ini, lalu kenapa dia baru keluar dari sana sekarang? Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera masuk menghampiri bibi Han yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh anak laki-laki yang sudah mulai terlelap, aku menatap semakin bingung melihat bukan hanya wajah Jungkook yang pucat tapi seluruh kulit tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan ia sedikit mengigil.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini Ajumma?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tuan, tuan muda Jungkook merendam tubuhnya di bawah shower hampir dua jam lebih. Ajumma tak tahu ada apa dengan tuan muda karena ini pertama kalinya Ajumma melihat tuan muda Jungkook seperti ini." ujarnya seraya menatap laki-laki manis yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya lalu membungkuk pamit meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku menghela napas pelan menatap sosok yang sudah ku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku melangkah mendekati ranjang meneliti lekuk wajah pucat itu.

"Bodoh!"

SKIP

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah duduk manis di ruangan kerja kantorku, seharusnya aku mulai bekerja minggu depan namun aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat jadwal bekerjaku agar dapat menghindar dari Jungkook. Sebut saja aku pengecut karena menghindar dari istriku sendiri, tapi beginilah kenyataannya aku menghindarinya. Aku hanya belum siap menerima semuanya pernikahan ini, perasaannya, juga tanggung jawab atas kehidupan mereka. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Jungkook, aku memang menyanyanginya tapi tak lebih dari perasaan hyung pada dongsaengnya. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, aku mencintai seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihku yang juga merangkap sebagai asistenku di kantor. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya karena pernikahan ini, semua karyawan di kantor ini tahu tentang pernikahanku dan pasti sudah sangat jelas kalau dia juga tahu apalagi hubungan kami masih berjalan sampai detik ini. Masih teringat jelas saat dia menagis di hadapanku saat dia tahu tentang kabar pernikahan aku dan Jungkook, dia mengais keras hingga rasanya hatiku teremas kuat melihat air matanya mengalir deras. Tapi disisi lain aku takk bisa mengecewakan kedua orangtuaku saat itu, aku benar-benar dihadapi dengan dua pilihan yang begitu sulit.

Tok..tok..

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar, aku menatap pintu ruanganku yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria manis dengan surai cokelat tua menatapku sendu. Aku tersenyum padanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum kecil yang tetap terlihat cantik di mataku, aku melambaikan tanganku memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat ke arahku. Tepat saat sosok manis itu berdiri di hadapanku, aku segera meraihnya masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Kututup mataku meresapi wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aku semakin memeluknya erat lalu mengungkapkan semua perasaan rindu, menyesal, cinta, pedih menjadi campur aduk.

"Aku merindukanmu Taehyungie." Ungkapnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya lalu mengelus surai cokelat tuanya lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu ...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Happy new year untuk semuanya. Gimana nih ff Bunny? Baguskah? Semoga kalian suka yah sama ff ini. ayoloh siapa tuh cowok manis yang Taehyung rindukan? Ada yang bisa nebak? Tapi sebenernya Bunny masih bingung cowok ini pas atau enggak, takutnya pada nggak suka nanti. Jadi aku minta pendapat kalian yah buat siapa peran yang pas jadi pacar Tae. Hampir lupa Happy birthday buat Taehyung, jangan sakit lagi ntar army sedih pokoknya wish you all the best buat alien tampan gue.**

 **Last, review juseyo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Please, Look At Me!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, NamJin, MinYoon, Hoseok and other  
Genre : Hurt, Family, Romance  
Summary : Aku mohon lihat aku hyung –Jeon Jungkook .. Jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu – Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview_

 _._

" _Aku merindukanmu Taehyungie."ujarnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengelus lembut surai cokelat tuanya._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu ..._

 _._

 **Part 2**

.

.

"Aku juga merindukanmu ... Baby Sugar." Balasku lirih.

Aku melepaskan pelukan diantara kami berdua, menatap lembut sosok pria manis yang begitu aku cintai sampai saat ini. aku menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mendekatkan wajahku untuk meraih bibir merah miliknya, aku menutup kedua mataku saat bibirku bertabrakan dengan bibir manisnya. Aku melumat dengan lembut bibir yang begitu aku rindukan beberapa hari ini, aku terus melumat bahkan sesekali mengigit bibir bawah dan atas milik Yoongi hyung. Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami saat Yoongi hyung penepuk pelan bahuku tanda ia butuh bernapas, meskipun aku enggan melepasnya namun tetap kulepas karena tak mau membuat kekasihku mati karena sesak. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah pucat Yoongi hyung yang berubah merah karena ciuman panjang kami.

"Tae?" paggil Yoongi hyung begitu pelan. Aku menggengam tangannya lembut lalu menatapnya kembali.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyaku membuatnya merona malu karena panggilan sayang dariku, membuatku menarik lebar kedua sudut bibirku mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucapnya dengan rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya membuat ia begitu terlihat manis. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya lalu kembali membawanya kedalam pelukanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Min Yoongi." Balasku tepat di sebelah kupingnya.

SKIP

.

 _POV end_

.

.

 _Author POV_

.

.

Jungkook terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, ia segera bangkit untuk membesihkan diri lalu setelahnya pergi sarapan bersama Taehyung. Tepat saat ia sampai akan meraih kenop pintu kamar Taehyung sebuah suara dari perempuan yang sudah bersamanya sejak lahir menghentikannya.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda Taehyung sudah berangkat kerja sejak pagi tadi." Katanya. Membuat Jungkook hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah tertunduk sedih, ia menghela napas lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya lalu memberikan senyum manis pada pengasuhnya itu.

"Begitu yah, padahal aku mau mengajaknya sarapan. Ck menyebalkan sekali." Rengutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihatnya. Jungkook segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang pelayan untuk sarapan di lantai bawah, meski sebenarnya ia sangat sedih karena suaminya lagi-lagi menghindarinya. Jungkook hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya sambil melamun memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang begitu menyedihkan, rasa lapar yang tadi menyerangnya kini lenyap entah kemana hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Jungkook memakirkan mobil Lamborghini Aventador merah miliknya di parkiran sekitar Sungai Han. Ia keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang ada di sana, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk penonton. Jungkook memandang setiap sudut dari lapangan luas itu, tempat yang begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama kelima hyungnya termasuk Taehyung dan tentunya kakak sepupunya. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat sekarang semuanya telah berubah, sudah tidak akan ada lagi canda tawa yang akan mereka lewatkan di sini (antara Jungkook dan Taehyung). Tanpa ia sadari kini aliran sungai kecil mulai tercetak di pipi tembamnya, bahkan kini isakannya mulai terdengar meskipun begitu lirih.

"Hiks...hi..ks"

Jungkook terus larut dalam tangisnya hingga tidak memperdulikan bahwa kini hujan turun membasahi baju dan juga seluruh tubuhnya. Lihat, bahkan langit pun mengerti bagaimana dalam luka di hatinya hingga ikut menemaninya menangis.

.

.

"Aish.. kenapa hujan harus turun sih!" gerutu seorang pria bersurai orange.

"Berhenti menggerutu Park Jimin!" sahut pria lain pada si surai orange yang ternyata bernama Park Jimin.

"Kita kan jadi tidak bisa kembali ke kantor Yoongi hyung." Ucapnya lagi pada pria yang lebih tua. Yoongi hanya bisa mendelik sebal akan tingkah Jimin yang begitu menyebalkan, ia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi pria itu dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya setiap hari.

"Hey Tae, bukankah seharusnya kau masih cuti sampai minggu depan?" tanya Jimin pada sahabat seperjuangannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan." Balasnya dengan nada ketus namun tak dihirukan oleh Jimin.

"Lalu Jungkook?" tanyanya lagi. Taehyung mendengus kasar mendengar nama Jungkook disebut-sebut.

"Tentu saja dia di rumah bodoh!" ujarnya.

Suasana kembali hening setelah percakapan singkat Taehyung dan Jimin, namun tiba-tiba saja Jimin berseru memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Tae, bukankah itu Jungkook? Sedang apa ia di sana?" serunya membuat dua orang yang bersamanya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jimin. Itu sebuah lapang basket tempat mereka selalu berkumpul namun yang membuat mereka betiga heran sedang apa Jeon Jungkook duduk diam di bawah air hujan dengan kepala tertunduk. Tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi segera melepas jas hitam yang ia pakai untuk menutupi kepalanya lalu berlari menghampiri Jungkook disana yang diikuti oleh Jimin dan Taehyung, sungguh demi apapun Yoongi sangat menyayangi Jungkook seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Jungkook-ah!" panggil Yoongi tepat di depan seseorang yang kini tengah menunduk. Yoongi terperangah ketika menatap tepat kemanik hitam milik adiknya itu, meskipun sekarang sedang hujan tapi ia tahu Jungkook tengah menangis terlihat jelas dari matanya yang sembab juga mata yang merah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi khawatir. Jungkook hanya diam namun sedetik kemudian matanya menoleh ke arah samping Yoongi dan membuat tubuhnya menegang takut. Ada Taehyung dan Jimin yang baru sampai menyusul Yoongi.

"Kookie-ya kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit." Kata Jimin penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Jungkook tetap diam namun kini matanya menatap sendu ke arah suaminya yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, Taehyung pun hanya diam menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan khawatir, marah, terluka dan satu yang begitu sulit dijelaskan.

"Ayo pulang, kau bisa sakit jika terus hujan-hujanan." Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya mendengar suara berat yang begitu ia sukai terdengar disana, Taehyung mengajaknya pulang karena takut ia sakit.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa Jungkook pulang ke rumah dan disambut senang oleh Jungkook. Namun pemandangan itu membuat sepasang mata lainnya menatap sendu ke arah mereka berdua, Yoongi menatap sedih sepasang suami-istri yang kini tengah bergandengan tangan di depannya namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya. Sesampainya di rumah Taehyung segera menyuruh Jungkook untuk mandi dengan air hangat agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan mengingat semalam pemuda itu berdiam diri di bawah guyuran shower berjam-jam lamanya. Tidak lupa Taehyung juga menyuruh Jimin dan Yoongi menganti baju mereka yang basah dengan yang baru miliknya.

Semuanya sudah selesai berganti baju kini mereka tengah memenuhi kamar Jungkook untuk menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Jadi mau menjelaskan Tuan Jeon?" tanya Yoongi pada laki-laki bergigi kelinci yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang bosan hyung. Kau kan lihat sendiri Taehyungie hyung sudah mulai bekerja, aku sendirian jadi aku memutuskan jalan-jalan lalu hujan tiba-tiba turun." Jelasnya dengan suara manja dan jangan lupa bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kyaa! Kyeopta!" teriak Jimin heboh dengan tangan yang mencubit gemas pipi gempal Jungkook hingga sang pemilik pipi merengut sakit. Namun jika kalian melihat lebih peka maka seseorang diantara mereka juga menunjukka tatapan tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Hyung appo!" jerit Jungkook pada Jimin.

.

SKIP

.

Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja milik Taehyung, di sana ia bisa melihat Taehyung sedang fokus dengan laptop miliknya. Yoongi semakin melangkah masuk saat Taehyung tersenyum padanya, ia menatap wajah tampan milik pria yang begitu ia cintai itu. Yoongi menghela napas pelan ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menegaskan hubungan antara ia dan Taehyung meskipun mungkin harus berakhir menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak boleh egois dulu mungkin Taehyung memang miliknya tapi sekarang Jungkook adalah pemilik sahnya.

"Tae, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucapnya seraya menatap Taehyung lembut namun terkesan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tentu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan hyung?" balas Taehyung meskipun ia sedikit heran dengan tatapan kekasihnya yang tidak biasa itu. Taehyung bangit lalu berjalan mendekat untuk berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

"Hubungan kita, maksudku ... kau, aku dan Jungkook ..."

"Sstttt... aku mohon jangan bahas tentang masalah ini lagi sayang." Ujar Taehyung sembari menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir sang kekasih agar tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Yoongi menatap sendu pada Taehyung membuat yang ditatap meringis dalam diam karena dadanya lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit melihat tatapan Yoongi,

"Tapi sampai kapan Tae? Kita tak mungkin terus bersama, aku ... aku tak bisa" lirihnya.

"MIN YOONGI!" bentak Taehyung. Taehyung terperanjat kaget saat tanpa sadar membentak pria manis di depannya, bahkan ia membuat pria itu menagis juga takut karena bentakkannya barusan. Dengan segera Taehyung meraih Yoongi yang menangis ke dalam dekapannya meskipun Yoongi terus memberontak.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Gumamnya penuh sesal. Taehyung terus mendekanya hingga suara isakannya mulai mereda juga ia mulai tenang.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku ... aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar saja, aku janji aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dan bersamamu lagi." Jelas Taehyung lagi. Namun Taehyung tersentak saat Yoongi hyung mendorongnya ke arah belakang begitu kuat hingga hampir saja membuat Taehyung terjatuh jika saja di belakangnya tidak ada meja kerja.

"Apa kau GILA? Kau pikir aku pria macam apa? Berpacaran dengan suami dari sepupuku sendiri!" Taehyung hanya dapat diam mematung mendengar semua amukan dari kekasihnya dan yang paling membuatnya diam adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar. Taehyung hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa kekasihnya ini adalah kakak sepupu dari istrinya, ia mendesah pelan mengingat fakta ini.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka lewat celah pintu ruang kerja milik Taehyung yang tak tertutup rapat. Pria itu menatap sendu pada kedua orang pria di dalam sana, perasaan kecewa, marah, terluka, dan entah apa tergambar jelas pada mata yang berubah redup itu.

"Hyung ..."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hello guys, Bunny balik lagi nih bawain chapter 2. Gimana nih menurut kalian? Makin anehkah atau apa. Oh yah di sini rambut Taehyung sama Jungkook era Danger soalnya menurutku mereka keren pas era Danger. Kalau Yoongi di No More Dream, Jimin di era Run, kalau Hoseok, Jin, sama Namjoon masih belum ditentuin.**

 **Last, mind to riview.**


	3. Sorry

**Pertama-tama Bunny mau minta maaf untuk para reader yang udah mau baca ff ini. Karena terjadi kerusakan sama akun ini jadi Bunny memutuskan untuk buat akun baru dan post ff ini di akun yang baru. Bunny bener-bener minta maaf sebelumnya karena bikin ribet, tapi mau gimana lagi akun ini rusak. Bunny nggak bisa lihat riview untuk ff ini dan lagi notif untuk yang follow nggak masuk ke email. Jadi mending bikin baru daripadaa ninggalin gitu aja ff ini. sebelumnya terimakasih dan juga maaf yah buat kalian. Bagi yang mau aku baru Bunny, kalian bisa lihat di Favorite Author di akun Bunny yang ini.**


End file.
